Vampire Protection Program
by gabrielle.folsom
Summary: Seventeen year old vampire,Gabby Williams is sent to protect the Pravus,Vladimir Tod through a secret Society called the V.P.P.(Vampire Protection Program.) Things go kinda wrong when she gets unexpectedly pregnant with Vlad's best friend Henry. Then bad guy D'ablo uses the baby to his advantages to get to Vlad. Gabby then moves to Bathory High school to protect Vlad. It's intense.
1. Chapter 1:A New Assignment

Chapter 1: A New Assignment

I stood there standing in front of three tall men. She waited for her assignment. Then one of the men

spoke."Gabrielle!"

"Yes sir?"

"You will go to Bathory and find this Tod. You are now his protector!" I nodded my head slowly. Another one of the men

held out a took the picture and scanned it slowly. Vladimir was half human half vampire. He has pale skin. His eyes were a

grayish color. He had dark black hair with bangs that covered half his face. I nodded my head again."I'm ready to begin,

but what am I protecting him from?"

"From D'ablo. D'ablo and Vlad's dad,Tomas, were friends until Tomas turned on Elysia by marrying a human. Then his

parents died from a fire. D'ablo went to hunt down Vlad so he could take his parents punishment. But now D'ablo want's

Vlad to become the pravus. If you just gain his trust and and make him comfortable with you he should tell more there is

to know about D'ablo. Show him this coin and he should understand." I grabbed the coin from the third man's hand

and walked out. As I walked out I could hear one of the men say "Be careful and stick to your training!" I walked

out of the double doors of the building, hopped into my new cherry red jeep and started my assignment. I didn't quite

understand why they want someone like my to be his protector. I'm short and skinny,long black hair, and im only

seventeen. Some would say I was the "chosen one." Honestly I didn't mind. But ever since I got her assignment

I made a vow. Whatever happens, Vladimir Tod will be safe from D'ablo…..forever. Especially because we both have something in common...

We're both vampires.


	2. Chapter 2: This Is Easier Than I Thought

Chapter 2: This Is Easier Than I Thought

It was a long drive but I got there pretty quick. What made my assignment way easier was that my cousin Meredith lived in Bathory so it gave me somewhere to stay. Meredith

and her parents don't know about my assignment. All they know is that I am just visiting for a couple months,and it's going to stay that way. When I

parked I grabbed my suitcases and trudged up to the door, rang the doorbell, and waited. Finally the door opened and there stood a pretty girl with chocolate

brown hair who welcomed her with a beautiful smile.

"Hello. its nice to see you again Gabrielle."

"Its nice to see you again too. And like I said last time I saw you, just call me Gabby"

"Oh yeah,it's just been so long since you visited. Also we know you don't really eat our food so me and my parents went to the store and bought some raw meat for you."

"Thanks i'm surprised you remember about my secret."

"Well I try to. Honestly your the only cousin who visits so... you want help with your bags?"

"Thanks."

"no problem." After dinner was over we went to Meredith's room and I told stories about my hometown.

"So..what about you Meredith,how is your life going in Bathory?"

She looked sorta sad but it turned into a grin."Well at the Freedom Fest last year my boyfriend broke up with me but were still going to talk and stuff."

"Is he cute? How old is he? What's his name?"

"Slow down yes he is pretty cute, his is seventeen years old and his name is Vladimir Tod." My heart started to race but I had to act casual. "do you want meet him?"

"Sure."

"We are going to hang out tomorrow at the park by our school. Im sure he will bring his friend Henry with him so you have someone to hang with so it's not weird."

"Oh, ok cool." I faked a yawn. "ok goodnight Gabby" I couldn't sleep the whole night. All I could think about was that my assignment starts only a day away.


	3. Chap3:This Day Was Not What I Expected

When Meredith woke up, she called Vlad letting him know that I would be joining them. While she was doing that I went to the kitchen and grabbed out a

raw steak from the fridge. I sank my teeth into the meat and drank all the blood until the steak was dry. After that I got dressed. It was about a half an hour later when

We were putting on make up there was a knock on the door. Meredith asked if I could get the door because I was done. It was Vladimir and Henry. I let

them both in and led them to the living room to wait for Meredith. It started to get weird because I kept catching Henry staring at me. A few minutes later Meredith

comes out and Vlad stands up to give her a when they let go she says "Vlad ,Henry this is my cousin Gabrielle."

"But call me gabby I like it better." It got really quiet. "yeah, I can drive if you want me too. I just got a new jeep,so might as well put it to some good use. " " Sure it's fine with me," Meredith said.

Then we all got got in the jeep. I decided It was a good idea to tell Vlad that she is his protector but by telepathy. " _Vlad can you hear me_?"

" _Who is this_?"

I responded " _It's me, Gabby.I know you're a vampire._ "

" _How_?"

" _Well for starters we are speaking to each other by telepathy. Only vampires can do that. I need to speak to you in private later._ "

" _OK?_ "

The car ride was pretty much silent the whole way to the park. I asked them if they wanted to go for a walk. They all agreed.

" _This is about as private as we're going to get because of Henry and Meredith_."

" _Um OK, whats going on?_ "

" _I was sent to Bathory for V.P.P. to protect you from D'ablo or any other people who try to hunt or kill you._ "

" _What does V.P.P. stand for?_ "

" _Vampire Protection Program._ "

" _So you're like my bodyguard?"_

" _Pretty much_." Vlad looks up at me suspiciously. " _How to I know I can trust you?_ "

" _I can show you proof but not now_."

" _OK. Oh and Henry thinks you're smokin hot._ "

I chuckled and shook my head. After about ten minutes of walking in silence, Meredith asked if she could just walk with Vlad for a while. So Henry and i turned around and

started walking when all the sudden Henry said "Gabby, I know we just met but I feel like I've known you for a long time. You're just so beautiful." I could feel my

face getting hot. Then Henry leaned in toward my face to kiss me, but was stop by Vlad's shout."Henry what are you doing!?" I had to say something. "It's not

what it looks like." Henry tried to back me up . "Yeah um… it was nothing." Then Vlad said "I think we should be going now." It was another silent drive back to

Meredith's house. When we got there I got both Vlad's and Henry's number. Henry's parents came and picked him up. I promised Vlad I would drive him

home. When I started driving, I reached into my pocket and grabbed out the V.P.P. coin. "Now do you trust me?"


	4. Chapter4:I Have Alot Of Explaining To Do

chapter 4: I Have A Lot Of Explaining To do

"Well how do you know about me?"

"The V.P.P. watches for vampires in need of a protector. By the way, it's

such an honor to be the protector of the Pravus."

" I have one question… How do you feed?"

"well I used to feed off humans but it just seemed kinda wrong.

Sometimes I just can't resist though."

" Well my guardian, Nelly gets me blood bags from the hospital. If you ever need blood you can

always come to me."

'Thanks."

" Yeah no problem."

"Um...meredith knows i'm a vampire...Does she

know about you?"

"No. how did she and her family react?"

"Well they were really confused so it was hard for them to

accept but they love me so…Is there anything else you need to know about anything?"

"Not right now."

Vlad and I were quiet for the rest of the ride. I knew he had more to say but he didn't know how to say it.

"well here we are," I said faintly.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Your if you ever need to reach me for help, i'm always telepathically awake."

"Ok. See you later Gabby."

"Bye Vlad."

After that I went back to Meredith's house and passed

out on her bed.


	5. Ch5:A Taste Of His Own Medicine

chapter 5: A Taste Of His Own Medicine

I walked past Meredith's room. "Oh hey Gabby. My friend Matthew is throwing a summer party. Want to come?"

"Well is there going to be anyone I know going to be there?""

"Well I only know about Henry and Vlad. But yeah, I know Vlads going to be sure about Henry tho. But they're going to be here any minute." "Ok, i'll go get ready." I went to my room and shuffled through my suitcase and pulled out a crop-top and a pair of shorts and changed quickly. Then the doorbell rang. I opened the door and to my, surprize both Vlad and Henry were there. I let them in and led them to my room to wait for Meredith.

"So Henry,do you want to go to the party with me?"

"I don't know...I don't think I want to go."

"Fine. Whatever. Then I guess i'm staying home." I could feel Vlad reach into my mind.

"You have to go! You're my protector! Remember!"

"Yes I remember, but Henry won't go with me….But I think I have an idea." I walked over to Henry,sat down next to him and whispered in his ear. "Hey Henry.I know we just met,but I feel like i've known you for a long 're just so cute. Will you go to the party with me?"

"Only if I get a kiss at the end."

"ok."

I then walk out of the room to go get Meredith. When Meredith is done, we all get into my car and I drive us off to the party.


	6. Chapter 6: Let the Party Begin

Chapter 6: Let the Party Begin

There was a lot of people at this party. If I were to guess I would say there was at least fifty five to sixty people. The party was located in Meredith's friends backyard. From what I heard Matthew, the guy who runs

these parties, is known for throwing the most legendary parties ever. And his parents don't even care. So much was going on, I didn't even know where to start looking. There were two tables. One had food on it and the

other one had the beverages on it. I also saw a huge in-ground pool that was packed with people flinging beach balls into the air. I was so excited. It all looked so cool.

Seconds later I realized that I wasn't moving. Henry then grabbed my hand and before I had time to react, he started walking us towards the center of the party. He stopped us a couple of times on the way so Henry could

introduce me to some of his friends. It had been a while later and I hadn't seen Vlad. I had to remind myself that I was still on a mission, and that I had to to find Vlad. If the V.P.P. found out that I got distracted on my

mission and went to a party, I would be screwed . A minute after I left Henry I felt a tap on my shoulder. Quickly I turned around and see Meredith (without Vlad).

"Have you seen Vlad? I've been looking for him." she asked.

"No, I'm looking too. But I'll let you know when I find him."

"Ok" she said and walked away. Then all of the sudden . . . _Gabby, help me! I'm in the front yard!"_

I ran as fast as I could through the crowd of people, towards the front yard. At the moment I didnt care if I exposed myself, even though I should have. At the time. When I got there, two guys were pinning Vlad to a

tree,ready to punch him in the gut.

"Guys, stop! Let go of him and leave him alone!" I said loud and clear, and calmly. The two guys whipped around to see that I was the one talking to me. The guy about to punch Vlad, the tall one, released his fist but

still had a grip on Vlad's shirt. The other guy, the shorter one, just looked of at the tall guy and they both smiled when there realized that i was a girl.

"Why should we listen to you?" the tall guy blurted out. When I looked over at Vlad who I could tell was very glad to see me. I felt a smile crept up on my face. I thought: Finally, some action.

"Well, unless you _want_ to get hurt and run away with your tails in between your legs. But I suggest you do as I say and leave him alone." They both started laughing. I tightened my fists. There laughing was my trigger

to attack. I ran at the tall guy and flying ninja kicked him and landed in a Cat Woman pose, unlike the other guy who landed on his other guy swung at me and the the blow meant for my jaw whizzed by in a

blur of knuckles. He tried again to punch me but I stuck my arm out in front of it to block it. Then I spun around and backfisted him in the stammered back with both hands over his right eye. The guy I kicked to

the ground, found his back up onto his feet and was ready to have another shot at me. The guy jabbed at my midsection and God bless his soul because I dodged it, grabbed his arm, and flipped him straight onto his

back. When he got up they both ran off.

I turned to face Vlad who was just standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"Vlad, who where they?" I said. I could tell that he was way too distracted. "Hellllloooo...Vladimir? " I waved my hand back and forth in front of Vlad's face.

"That was awesome. Wow, Gabby. How can you do that. Can you teach me?" Vlad said with one breath of air. I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"Vladimir, the only reason I can do that is because of lots and lots of training. And no, I'm not allowed to show you anything. Only certain people can do that. Sorry"

Vlad shrugged. "Oh well. Lets just get back to the party so the other two don't worry."

"Good idea." I said , and we both walked to the back yard. Vladimir split so he could find Meredith, which left me to find Henry all on my own.

"Oh Gabby, there you are." I turn around to find Henry jogging over to me. "Come with me." He said , then he grabbed my wrist and drug me through the crowd of people and into the house.

By the time he finished dragging me around, we ended up in a bedroom."What are we doing in here?" i asked. Without warning Henry bent down, his lips against my cheek,brushing it lightly. " What I said eairlier about

getting a kiss was mostly a joke. If you want me to stop, tell me now. " he whispered. After a few seconds it was still silent. When I hadn't said anything, he brushed his mouth on the hollow of my temple.

"Or now." He traced the line of my cheekbone. "Or now." His lips were against mine. To be honest, Henry was very nice (not to mention, an excellent kisser) be things like this can be very misleading. It was supossed to be an innocent kiss.

I quick pulled away and took a step back. " Um, Henry. I think we should get going"

"Oh, um yeah. Your right. Lets go."

After we found Meredith and Vlad I drove Henry and Vlad to Vlad's house. Man, that was one of the weirdest days I have ever had.


End file.
